Leah's Love
by elle-darcy-cullen
Summary: It always bugged me that Leah didn't get a shot at love, so here's hopping that can be remedied here when a newly single Benjamin returns to visit the Cullens.
1. Leah

_**Authors note: **__The fantastic Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I just butcher it _

_**Leah**_

I would be trapped like this forever, my body being torn between my two forms, woman and wolf. I had tried everything, yoga, tai-chi, meditation, EVERYTHING! Nothing seemed to be able to extinguish the fire that burned at my core coaxing me to change, to give in.

My heart throbbed with self loathing as I ran through the forest on four legs. I tried pointlessly to outrun the pain, I ran hard, pushing myself until even the impossibly strong muscles of my wolf form ached the slightest bit. Jake had ordered the others to leave me to my thoughts; I both thanked and hated him for this. I hated him because in setting down this request, he was signalling my fellow pack members that I was being "overly sensitive" as my kid brother put it. But at the same time, deep down inside I knew that if they heard my un-filtered thoughts it would only heighten their dislike for me. I knew there true thoughts of me, I would know them even if they tried to hide them from me.

They all cared for me, but they did not understand why I resented this curse they all thought was so great. Well most of them had imprints.

Most of them had already found their other half. I once thought I had found mine. A low sob tore loose from my throat as pain of this thought tore at a corner of my heart. 

More importantly though, they were all still able to have children, Sam had assured us of this fact when he told us he and Emily were expecting twins. My mind flickered back to the memory of when I first found out. A low sob tore loose from my throat as the memory of the pain came back to me. The tear on my heart was made worse.  
I was still running lost in my thoughts; I suddenly realized I was running towards the familiar loop that encircled the Cullen house. I did not change my course. Almost a year had passed since my guard had been required there, but the forest still felt familiar and I often found myself coming here when I was in a foul mood. I was always careful to keep a good distance from the house itself just in case the mind reading bloodsucker was listening in.

At this thought I let my legs make the loop even larger just for good measure. 

It wasn't as if I had tried to have a child, but there was so little hope the idea seemed pointless. Even if I wanted to try, I was alone with no prospect of this status being changed. My cropped hair and hostile attitude were definite turn offs.

Suddenly I caught a sent coming towards me with the wind, leech! Not one of the Cullens, but not new either. Whoever was approaching had been in the clearing when the Italian parasites tried to destroy us. My nose burned as the scent became more intense.

I knew this scent! It was one of those Egyptians. The one that could control of the elements, I remembered his scent because he didn't reek as much as the others. I knew him by scent alone though, I had only ever seen him through the mind of Jacob and at the time his mind was a crazy cloud of stress. Well, I hadn't met him yet and there was no reason to meet him here. He was coming straight towards me, so I quickly darted onto a parallel path about ten feet away. The distance between us grew smaller and smaller as he ran towards the house, and I ran away.

As we passed each other my curiosity got the better of me. Our eyes met, then something inside me snapped.


	2. Benjamin

**Benjamin**

It was like her eyes were pulling me in, like a magnet. It felt like she could see right through me, like all my secrets were laid out before her eyes. I recognized a glimpse of panic, and then the beautiful wolf was gone. Neither one of us had stopped running. We continued on our separate paths, headed in opposite directions.

I recognized her from my last visit to the Cullens. I remembered having seen her running the perimeter, asking Edward who she was. Even then I recognized her as an attractive creature, but I had never felt eyes pierce me like hers. Not even Tia's, but then again I suppose that was part of what made our separation so easy.

Tia and I were the exception to the rule that our kind never leave their mates. For a very long time we both truly believed we loved one another and to a degree we did. A small corner of my heart left me when she walked away that last time. We had been a couple since before our transformations, and there was not much time between mine and hers. Our bond was more out of habit than love.

I slowed to an almost human pace as I continued towards the house.

I thought back to the dispute that ended my relationship with Tia for once and for all. After being exposed to the Cullen's way of life I began to develop a conscience about my eating habits. After all had I not once been human? Tia did not share this sentiment.

With ease I jumped the river between me and my destination.

In the end, the decision for me to pay a visit to the Cullen's before starting a new life alone, was one that we both agreed was for the best. It was much harder to convince Amun to let me leave on good terms. In the end we both knew I would get my way if it came to a fight.

As I emerged from the trees into the clearing behind the house I saw I had been expected. No surprise, with talent like Alice keeping watch. Edward stood before me with one arm around the waist of his wife.

"Benjamin! It is good to see you my friend!" Edward welcomed me with a smile, holding out his free hand, I shook it.

"It is good to see you as well! It has been far too long I fear." I grinned.

"Indeed it has." His face sobered. "I don't mean to be rude but to what do we owe this pleasure? And where are the other members of your coven?" Edward asked. I couldn't blame him he would have no idea what my intentions were. As my thoughts explained everything to Edward I felt it would be rude not to vocalize at least part of the story for Bella. She would undoubtedly hear whatever I didn't tell her later.

"Amun, Kebi, and Tia are all still in Egypt. They will not be joining me." Admitting to another person that I had left my family and, even worse, my mate; still caused me to feel the slightest bit of guilt.

"That's too bad." Bella said with a small frown. "You should have at least brought Tia with you. We do like to think of our home as open to friends even when there isn't a crisis going on." A smile returned to her face at her little joke.

I looked down at my feet.

"Tia and I are getting divorced."

"Well I feel like a jerk. I'm so sorry Benjamin. I had no idea!" Bella glared at her husband.

"It's ok Bella. You couldn't have known." I smiled and she returned my smile with apologetic eyes.

"I am still unclear as to your purpose here Benjamin. I would understand if you sought simply an escape, but the Cullen household has never exactly been a relaxing one." Edward grimaced.

"Actually I was hoping I would find your home more instructive than relaxing. Since my last visit I have developed a bit of a conscience about my diet. I was hoping you and your family would be willing to show me the ropes?"

"Of course." Assured Bella with a grin, "We would be delighted!"

They invited me inside, and I followed them to the front of the house.

She was waiting by the door. This was the fist time I had seen her in her human form, but somehow I recognized her immediately. Sensing our arrival she bounded off the porch. We were still a good distance apart, but rather than wait for us to approach she shouted her question across the clearing.

I wasn't really listening, so I had no idea what she was saying. I was distracted by her beauty. Then she met my stare.

* * *

**A/N: **i have a habit of writing this story between 12 and 3 am so please excuse any grammatical mistakes.

**Reviews fuel the writing, so review! All of you! Now!**

much love,

your overly commanding author **:D**


	3. Leah: Fate vs Hate

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I had diploma exams to suffer through!**

**Oh, and i am merely playing in Stephanie's sandbox. i own nothing  
**

**

* * *

**

**Leah**

Was he staring at me? My heart leapt towards him in my chest. Every fibre of my being wanted to move closer to him. I took a step back.

"No, sorry Leah, he's out with Nessie. I think the plan was to hang around at the garage." explained Bella, a thoughtful smile on her lips. After giving Jacob such a hard time about that nickname for such a long time, Bella finally decided it was 'cute'. Ugh I hate hypocrites.

Benjamin was still looking at me, I fought back a smile. I needed to leave before my resolve cracked. I turned on my heels and ran for the woods, pausing only to call thanks over my shoulder.

I didn't dare change into a wolf, if any of the others found I had imprinted on a freaking vampire the 'she must just be completely psycho' thoughts would never end! They tried there hardest not to let me catch on but I knew they all thought it was weird that I was the only girl to change. Not to mention I'm pretty sure they actually thought about having me locked up while we were part of Sam's pack. They all thought it was unhealthy that I wasn't over Sam when so much time had past.

Bizarre, thinking of Sam didn't hurt anymore. Maybe imprinting would have its advantages. I wanted to run back to the house so badly. No, I need some girl talk with Nessie.

I had really come to love Nessie. Physically Nessie was still a young girl of maybe 14, but mentally she was already a young adult. She had continued to grow at an insane rate for almost 8 months after her encounter with the Italians, but her growth seemed to have slowed down lately. Even though she was half vamp, we had become good friends. With a great deal of credit going to the fact that she was glued to Jacobs's side, and constantly in his mind. Nessie and I bonded over being different from everyone around us. She would probably tell me that I would be a fool not to go for it and 'who cares what happens right? I mean it's not like u have to marry the guy! There are plenty of other guys for you to fall for!'

She could be very free thinking for someone so committed to her own relationship.

I could see the garage now, and sure enough Jake and Nessie were just outside. Jake was half hidden by the heavily modified Jetta he was working on. Nessie was sitting on top of Jacobs's massive tool chest, painting her nails and tossing him tools when he asked. The influence of her aunts was always evident in Nessie's mannerisms. Nessie looked up as I approached.

"Leah! What's up?" Nessie looked more closely at my face. "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"I don't know, maybe, and most defiantly." Nessie took a moment to examine my face before an idea slowly dawned on her. I shifted my weight awkwardly.

"Boy trouble?" she grinned mischievously. My eyes shot up from the spot on the ground by my feet that I had been examining, up to her face. Nessie saw my slightly panicked expression and in the same second, the smile was wiped from her face and she was dragging me towards to back of the garage. I had just enough time to see Jacobs's confused expression peer out from under the car, before he was blocked by the garage.

"Nessie there is no point hiding things from Jake he will be made perfectly aware of everything the next time I phase!" Ignoring me she kept pulling me by the wrist until we were far enough from Jacob to ensure he wouldn't hear.

"Maybe so but I get first dibs on the dirt! Now spill!" Nessie's quick command was all it took for my lame effort at a calm exterior to crumble.

"I imprinted!" I sobbed as tears started to sting my eyes. Nessie's expression quickly turned from one of excited confusion, to one that told me she was questioning my sanity.

"Umm Leah? Have you fallen off any tall buildings lately? Cause the Leah I know would be thrilled right now."

"Nessie it's not that I imprinted it's-" A sob cut me off.

"I get it it's who you fell for right" I nodded and took a deep breath as an attempt to regain composure, relieved that I had a confidant who knew me so well.

"Who is it?"

"His name is Benjamin"

"Who? Where did you meet this guy? Have you talked to him? More importantly what does he look like?"

"Umm well I guess technically your parents introduced us, no, and gorgeous but then all vampires are gorgeous, it's how they hunt." i frowned at my feet as i quickly wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Holy crap! You imprinted on _that_ Benjamin! Wow that is a problem, I see why you are upset! Did he bring his wife with him?"

"Actually she is his ex wife now. I overheard him telling your mom."

"Oh… Well then… Umm what exactly is the problem then?"

"You mean aside from the fact that my species is designed for the sole purpose of destroying his?" I let the sarcasm drip off each word. Nessie just smiled and shook her head as if I was missing something obvious.

"It's a good thing you're pretty Leah, because I sometimes wonder if you are as smart as you think you are. I am living proof that good things come from relationships that overcome that barrier."

"What are you going on about?"

"Earth to Leah! Mom was human dad was a vampire. He should have eaten her, but instead they got married and had me!"

"I got that, I meant what are you going on about 'good things'? You are a right monster." I grinned and Nessie stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever at least I don't shed!" and just like that we were laughing so hard we had to hold onto one another for support.

Eventually we got a grip, and Nessie decided that we needed a plan if I was going to have a chance to see if this whole imprint thing would work.

Nessie pressed her had against Jakes cheek as we left. I looked away, not wanting to intrude on their goodbye.

Before I knew it we were racing down the highway in what was now Nessie's silver Volvo. As far as normal humans were concerned Nessie was Alice's second cousin visiting for a few months. Because of her ever changing appearance, the Cullen's had to continually invent new stories to explain away dangerous levels of suspicion. This time her parents decided it would be best to say Nessie was a 16 year old with her license so she would be able to visit Jacob at his place whenever she wanted without the risk of being caught far from home without parents or a means of transport.

With a sudden sharp yank on the wheel Nessie fishtailed to a stop, and I notice that we were in frond of the Cullen home.

"Wait I thought we were going to your place?" I squeaked as a look of terror spread across my face. Nessie laughed.

"This is my place!" she grinned "I moved into my dad's old room last week. Tuning out my aunts and uncles is awkward enough, but tuning out people I am biologically related to is just gross. Plus it's easier to sneak Jake in at night to keep me company. Mom is super overprotective. Either way my aunts have the best clothes, for your makeover."

"O yay. Stinky clothes, my favorite" I grimaced at the thought. " do we have to do this now? I can hear him inside. we can't really 'make a plan' if he can hear our planning session"

"Him being inside is merely all the more reason to get you made over quickly so you can talk to him all the sooner! By the way, this makeover is the plan." Nessie grinned, and I grimaced in return.

I opened my mouth to object, but Nessie was already halfway to the porch. I sighed before running to catch up to her.

"Fine but nothing crazy… And no lipstick this time!" Nessie just smiled.

"Sure, sure."

With that Nessie grabbed my hand and pulled me through the front door. He was the first thing i noticed. He stood with his back to us, as he stared out the window.

"Come on! Up the stairs we go Leah!" Nessie tugged at my arm.

With the mention of my name Benjamin seemed to awaken from his thoughts. He began to turn his head, but before our eyes could meet Nessie became impatient and started to literally drag me up the staircase. When we reached the first landing I looked towards the bottom of the stairs, and my heart lurched when he was there to meet my gaze.

* * *

A/N: enjoy folks! Hopefully I will have more time to write more in the next little while! Please review and let me know if you have suggestions for story changes, or even for future events.


	4. Benjamin: Admire and Desire

_So I have decided that If I keep apologizing for not updating every time it takes a while to produce a chapter I am pleased with, then I will be apologizing at the start of every chapter. So here is my apologie for every chaper here on out (and i plan on there being many!):_

_Sorry. I luv you all? :D_

_but seriously I do! And to those of you who are kind enought to review and subscribe you are my favourites! But Shhh! Don't tell the other readers, I don't want to hurt their feelings, after all i love them too! Just less. :D kidding (sort of)_

_Anywho, enough rambling here is the rest of the chapter!_

_xoxo_

_Ps: I don't own anything, but when I concur the world Twilight will be the first thing I claim! Mwuahahaha!_

_

* * *

_

**Benjamin**

I couldn't stop staring. She was just so beautiful looking down on me as a timid smile spread across her mouth before she was taken further up the staircase. I took a step to follow before I thought better of my actions.

I was completely unable to keep myself from thinking about her. One moment I was looking out the window, the next thing I knew I heard her name, I turned in time to see her being taken upstairs, and suddenly I was at the base of the stairs looking up at her. My body had reacted instinctively, like I would not survive if I didn't see her. How odd that I could feel such a strong force pulling me towards this creature to whom I yet to even speak. The connection fascinated me. I couldn't understand how I could feel this sort of connection with a wolf. Weren't our species designed to destroy one another?

I shuddered. Even thinking about doing anything that might destroy that beauty...

This is ridiculous. Maybe Amun was right about a diet lacking in human blood makes a vampires brain go soft.

Who am I kidding, even Emmett proves that to be untrue.

But what, then could give this strange creature such a firm grasp of me? I needed to clear my head of this. The transition to my new diet would not be an easy one, so I certainly had other things that should be given priority of thought. I had made my way to the back of the house again, and so I pushed open the door and walked out into the garden.

I walked out just in time to see Esme emerge from behind the side of the house, gardening tools in hand.

"Benjamin! How lovely to see you! Alice told Carlisle and I that you would be visiting! What brings you to our humble abode? And where is the lovely Tia? Don't tell me you have left her to catch up to you with the luggage?" Esme's wind-chime laugh floated to my ears as she teased.

"It's lovely to see you as well Esme! I hope I'm not inconveniencing you with my arriving un-announced like this. Please let me help you carry something." As I reached to take the bag of potting soil Esme had been cradling in one arm, I began to explain the absence of my ex-wife.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Benjamin. But on a brighter note My family and I will be more than happy to help you get accustomed to your new life. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." As she spoke Esme crouched in front of a tray filled with flowers and an empty section of garden. I placed the bag of soil next to her, opposite her bag of tools.

"I can't thank you enough for your generosity Esme. When I first arrived Bella and Edward were there to greet me and they expressed a similar willingness to help. You really do have lovely children." I smiled as Esme laughed.

"Thank you! I really do think of them as my children. Even Bella is as much a daughter as any mother in-law could hope for. But before I get to excited about my well mannered family, did they have the presence of mind to show you to the guest room we have prepared for you?"

"Bella did mention that I was invited to stay here, but I haven't been to the room yet. Although now that you mention it I would enjoy a hot shower, if only to remove the bits of forest I seem to have collected during my journey. That is, if it's not a trouble."

"Of course not Benjamin! As long as you are staying with us you must consider yourself part of the family. Come with me, I will show you where your room is and it has a bathroom with a shower attached."

"Thank you Esme."

And with that Esme rose, abandoning her supplies, and I turned to follow her into the house. As we began to climb up the stairs Esme explained that my room could be found on the third floor. When we reached the second floor our journey was interrupted by the mysterious beauty coming out of a door to the left with her back turned to us she called to Renesmee.

"I warned you I wouldn't let you near my face with that awful goop! Lipstick always make me look like a clown! Now come on, I'm going to the bathroom to examine the extent of the damage you have already done!" She laughed, and as she turned towards me she stopped dead in her tracks. A panicked look filled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Does anyone have any suggestions for how to handle POV when these two do finally come face to face? Oh and as always reviews are treated like awesome bits of awesomeness that make my life... fantastic! Ha! you all though I was going to say awesome didn't you! Wow obviously I need sleep, which makes sense since it 4am, but instead i'm going to stay up and write more! Just because I love you. Your welcome.) :D_


	5. Leah: Chic to Unique

_Hello again my lovelies!_

_So this chapter is dedicated to my lovely roommate who just turned 20! This chapter is a birthday present of sorts, and while it's on the shorter side the next 2 chapters promise to be a little longer and more exciting (providing of course that everything goes according to my loosely formed plan! lol). __Any-who hope you all enjoy!_

_xoxo_

_Ps: [Insert witty comment about not owning characters here]_

* * *

**Leah**

As I turned there he was. My laugh caught in my throat, and panic spread across my face. He smiled and I could feel my knees weaken ever so slightly.

As fast as I could I bolted for the bathroom and shut the door quickly behind me. What is wrong with me! Part of me wants nothing more than to throw myself at this vampire, and at the same time the rest of me feels self conscious and nervous. I felt overwhelmed with strange thoughts and emotions, and I slumped to the floor against the tub. I noticed that there was nothing in me that hated this vampire. My brain said I should, but my soul laughed and reminded me that I didn't.

What the hell is wrong with me! Seriously first off I fall for a werewolf who leaves me for my cousin, then I become a werewolf myself when no-one even knew women could become werewolves.

Even when I manage to do something that most everyone else in my pack has done , I make it weird and wrong. Seriously who else would be screwed up enough to fall helplessly in love with a vampire. Oh, and not even a normal vampire. One who can control the elements with his mind. Great. The boys are right, I am the queen of all freaks.

A quiet noise filled the bathroom and I was surprised to find myself crying. I wanted to stop, to be strong but letting go felt so good I couldn't find the energy to get control. I slumped further onto the floor until my face was nuzzled into the rather plush bathmat. Nessie had worked so hard on my appearance. If I were being honest she had done an excellent job, but my tears were ruining it all now. My eyes had been carefully painted, my cheeks tinted slightly with blush. Even my hair had been carefully straightened into a clean, chic style.

Now I was certainly a mess with my hair being pressed into every direction by the floor, and tears dragging makeup down my face.

The door opened a crack and Nessie slid into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Wordlessly she walked over to where I was crumpled in my pathetic ball and she sat down next to me. She slowly began to soothingly stroke my hair. As my irrational sobs began to subside I started to try and explain my frustrations.

"I'm just so tired of having to be the exception to every rule. For once I just want to be normal. I know unique is beautiful and whatever, but I'm exhausted! I don't have the energy to be strong all the time when I have no idea what I'm doing, and no one to compare myself to. For once I just want something to happen that I can go to someone and have them say 'I've been there, you're not alone'. I guess imprinting was my last chance to do something normal, and now it's gone. Now imprinting is just one more thing that makes me weird."

Nessie smiled down at me.

"Leah if you were normal I wouldn't love you half as much as I do." I looked up at her with confusion plain to see in my eyes.

"Seriously, I know what you mean when you say its exhausting dealing with things without anyone to compare yourself to. You are my strange buddy! Without you I would be alone in a world full of people who have it figured out and have mentors to compare themselves to. Without you I would be the only freak. Now come on you have made a mess of your make-up, let's get you looking presentable again."

With that Nessie gently helped me to my feet and sat me down on the toilet seat, where she took a warm cloth and slowly began wiping off the ruined makeup.

"Thank you" I said and Nessie smiled.

"Anytime."

"Nessie..."

"Ya?"

"Can we go and be normal for an afternoon? I have had enough weird for one day. I can deal with talking to Benjamin tomorrow right?"

"Of course." Nessie continued to wipe the eyeliner of of my cheek. She paused for a moment. "Um...So what exactly do normal people do?" I smiled and Nessie giggled as she rinsed the face cloth.

We had decided that an afternoon of chick flicks would be adequately normal. We also decided that we would have our normal afternoon at Bella and Edwards cabin. Nessie knew they would be gone this afternoon so we could have the place to ourselves, and to be honest I wanted to avoid thinking about imprints for a while which would be very hard to do when I would be able to hear him in the house.

It was while we were crossing the yard towards the forest that I looked back at the house and in particular, back at a window on the third floor. He was there, and his gaze met mine.

* * *

_**Ok one last important thing!** Reviews are always great but I would really appreciate hearing thoughts on this chapter. I wrote it fairly quickly as a birthday present, so if it confusing or not up to par please let me know!_


End file.
